


Epiphany

by Rosella_Burgundy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chudley Cannons, F/M, Fame, Quidditch, Quidditch World Cup, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosella_Burgundy/pseuds/Rosella_Burgundy
Summary: Ron has an epiphany at the Quidditch World Cup.





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Fairest of the Rare 1000 members Drabble & Aesthetic.  
> My prompt was: Loss and gain of fame.  
> My infinite gratitude to my alpha/beta RooOJoy.

The crowd roared as he entered the pit. All eyes on the Keeper while he spiralled down in a display of flying skills.

Ron was the King of the English National Quidditch Team. With confidence and bravery, he had brought them to the finals of the Quidditch World Cup. Although, his fame had started a long time before this.

After the Final Battle, the news of the Trio's hunt during the war had unfurled like Fiendfyre, and Ron's fame spread with it.

Journalists followed him everywhere for a chance to interview the man who destroyed a fraction of Voldemort's soul. The Ministry offered him a position in the Auror Training Program.

Ron had refused, his focus pinned on helping his family in the wake of Fred's loss.

He had worked with George for a couple of years, raising the store's popularity at an international level and playing Quidditch for a local team until the scout of the Chudley Cannons lured him to accept the Keeper position.

It took some convincing from his family, but he finally said yes. His fame grew further as he won championship after championship, becoming the best captain the team had ever had.

It was with pride and joy that he accepted to play for the National Team.

He still visited the store regularly to ensure that everything was fine with George. That's how he met _her._

The crowd chanted and cheered him.

When he took his place, floating before the three rings, his eyes scanned the stands. His gaze swept over the frantic people, unseeing. He was looking for one person only.

There she was, glorious and beautiful, cold as a winter storm.

Pansy Parkinson, with her gaze cast low to her lap until she lifted it on him.

Her own blue eyes lit up when their gazes met, a smirk pulling at her luscious lips.

She was alone, sitting in a chair on the highest floor, far from his family and friends.

An outcast.

Her popularity had sunk immediately after Voldemort's demise. The wizarding world had not forgiven her ruthless attempt to deliver Harry to his death.

Harry and Hermione tolerated her presence only for Ron's sake. He could still remember their faces when she started working at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Uncannily, George was the only one who was willing to move past prejudice and hired her when nobody else would. The rest of Ron's family pretended she didn't exist.

Ron winked at her, but a sigh escaped his lips nonetheless. He wished he could shout out to the world that he was madly in love with her.

All of a sudden, an epiphany. Why couldn't he?

He circled over the stands once and came to a halt in front of Pansy. His broom hovered before her as he leaned down and crushed his lips on hers. Giant magical fireworks projected their images in the sky, displaying their kiss for the world to see.

When he let her go, he smiled at the colour of her cheeks, similar to the smudge of lipstick on her mouth. The image set a tingle in his groin as he proceeded to lead his team to a sweet victory.

Hopefully, everybody would see that she was worthy of love and forgiveness.


End file.
